


Sharing Rose

by spookyknight



Series: I Bring Life Project [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tony Tyler grows up, he has to learn that age old lesson: how to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to the I Bring Life Project, prompt: jealousy.

Tony liked the Doctor. At first. Rosie had always told him stories about the time traveling alien in the blue box and while he didn’t really understand them, the tales sounded exciting like the adventures in his picture books and Tony liked that. The Doctor seemed pretty friendly. He had a really blue suit and crazy sticky uppy hair and always wore a really big smile. He grinned at Tony and grinned even wider at his sister Rose.

When he finally met him, Tony liked the Doctor. Until he didn’t. Because suddenly all Rosie wanted to do was spend time with the Doctor and she didn’t want to play with Tony anymore. Rosie hugged the Doctor a lot and laughed and joked with him. Tony decided he didn’t like it, and stopped talking to the Doctor. Mum laughed and said Tony was ‘just shy’ but that wasn’t it at all. He didn’t like the Doctor taking his sister away.

Mum complained too, said they spent all their time shagging. Tony didn’t know what shagging was but he assumed it was something only adults did, like drink-ing and work-ing. Maybe it was a game, lots of games ended in -ing. If it was a game, Tony wished he could play too.

Rosie and the Doctor only came over to watch him a few times in those first few months, and when they did they got to stay up late and make lots of noise in their bedroom which wasn’t fair. Whenever Tony played with Rosie mum always told him to ‘keep it down.’

No, Tony didn’t like the Doctor one bit.

As Tony got older, though, he warmed up to the Doctor a little bit more. Mainly because since Rosie came back she was happier. She smiled a lot more and though he saw her a little less, when she did play with him it was easier to make her laugh and join in on his fun. She was a good sister and always made time to play with him, but before the Doctor came there were times Tony felt her heart wasn’t in it. There was always a little bit of sadness behind her smile in those days.

Seeing Rosie happy was a big part of it, but as he grew Tony was able to better appreciate the Doctor’s stories too. He was fascinated with the descriptions of alien worlds. The Doctor promised to take him one day, when his magic ship was finished. Mum didn’t like that idea but Tony could think of a few ways to convince her. If nothing else, he would leave a note and run away, for who could resist a chance to see the stars?

As a young man, Tony appreciated his sister’s chosen partner a lot more. He could see they were clearly in love and the Doctor wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The Doctor was family, and more and more that thought made Tony happy. It had been years since the alien came back with Rose and they settled into life quite nicely, but eventually Jackie got fed up and demanded he ‘make an honest woman’ out of her daughter.

Rose protested, saying they were just fine as they were and she didn’t need a ceremony to prove anything. Tony was shocked when the Doctor actually agreed with his mum, something about society and conventions, and offered to participate in the ceremony willingly. The Doctor never agreed with his mum. Never. It was unprecedented. Jackie didn’t seem to know how to react.

Rose seemed just as shocked, but when the Doctor pulled a shiny ring from his pocket and smiled that smile he only did for Rose she happily gave in. There was a lot of kissing after that and, as happy as Tony was for them, he didn’t want to see it so he made himself scarce.

The wedding planning went by in a whirlwind and the day arrived seemingly out of nowhere, which was how Tony found himself here now, helping the Doctor prepare for the ceremony in the parish hall.

“I used to be jealous of you, you know,” Tony said out of nowhere.

The Doctor glanced up from buttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt, a questioning look on his face. “Why’s that?”

“Until you showed up I had Rosie all to myself. Then you came along and she wanted to do was spend time with you.”

“Ah,” the groom realized, clearing his throat. “Sorry about that.”

Tony smiled vaguely. “No, that’s okay. I understand now.”

“Erm… yes, well,” the Doctor babbled nervously. “How about now? Is it - are you… That is, how do you feel now? Am I… alright?”

Tony motioned for the Doctor to turn around and helped the groom into his suit jacket. For some reason, although the alien agreed to the wedding, he absolutely refused to wear a tuxedo.

“You love my sister, Doctor,” the young man explained patiently. “And she loves you more than anything else in the world - two worlds apparently. You’re fine in my book.”

The Doctor shifted his jacket until it settled, and turned around to face his soon to be brother-in-law. “I do, Tony. So, so much.”

“I know,” Tony said wisely, pinning the boutonniere to the Doctor’s lapel. “That’s why I’m proud to be your best man.”

Tony liked the Doctor. At first. He didn’t understand when he was younger but now he knew, this mad alien was the best thing to ever happen to his sister. Over time, they had become family. Rose loved the Doctor. And now, Tony did too.


End file.
